


the last avenger

by thejuicebandit



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejuicebandit/pseuds/thejuicebandit
Summary: ☆☆☆ avengers: endgame spoilers ☆☆☆this is a one-shot i wrote while crying after watching endgamepeter's like 25 and all the other avengers have since died





	the last avenger

Peter sat on the edge of a building, looking out on Queens.

 

His hometown. The place that took him in when his parents died. The place he almost died to protect countless times.

 

The place he was about to die from protecting.

 

Warm, crimson blood seeped from the gaping wound in his side, slowly covering his black-and-red suit.

 

The night got darker and foggier as tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

Who would have thought it would be so hard to say goodbye?

 

 

 

He had fought so hard. He had tried so hard.

 

And he won.

 

But in a way, he also lost.

 

And so did all of Queens. They lost their hero.

 

He had tried to get to a hospital. But Karen brokenly informed him that this time he wouldn't make it.

 

And Karen was never wrong.

 

She had been there for him for almost 10 years. She was more than just a computer. She was a friend.

 

And more importantly, she was the last remnant of his family. Of what he had lost. A way to keep their memories alive.

 

 

Peter laid down on the top of the building, his face teary and almost as wet as his bleeding abdomen.

 

 

He'd always heard of people's lives flashing before their eyes, but he'd never thought it would actually happen.

 

He saw his parents. He felt them holding him; a feeling of safety he hadn't felt in so, so long.

 

He saw his uncle and aunt. God he missed them.

 

And then he saw himself at the Expo. In 2010. The first time when Tony Stark had saved his life. The first of many.

 

And then he saw Tony stark recruiting him.

 

His first encounter with the Avengers.

 

He saw himself getting closer with Tony.

 

And then he saw himself dissolve, and wake up again.

 

And he saw Tony die.

 

The last time he'd ever see him.

 

That was so many years ago.

 

He'd lost so much.

 

But it was all worth it.

 

Because he'd learned how to have a family. He'd learned what it meant to love.

 

 

Peter Parker laid on the cold, wet concrete as he felt the last of his energy drain out from him.

 

"Kid?"

 

He stood up, the pain suddenly gone, and turned around.

 

"Tony?"

 

And Tony stark hugged him

 

and held him close

 

while the world faded away

 

and everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always kill off the main characters 
> 
> schadenfreude i guess? 
> 
> i'm sorry


End file.
